


Neapolitan Ice Cream and Oblivious Temperamental Earth

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bickering, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Post-Xehanort AU, Pre-Relationship, Terra's Temper, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While picking ice cream for desert Aqua and Ven argue about what flavor of ice cream to get. Terra get's angry and takes the rest of the groceries back to their Radiant Garden apartment. A recommendation from the store owner sets them on the path to getting back into Terra's good graces.</p>
<p>Hopefully the story is better than the summary, it was based on a story prompt I had saved but forgot the source of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neapolitan Ice Cream and Oblivious Temperamental Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in an alternate universe that is post-Xehanort and negates KH3. It will not be changed to accommodate KH3 as it is an alternate universe. If I'm given a good enough prompt I can deal with even more unusual ships for Terra.
> 
> If you have questions or prompt ideas for a story please leave them in the comments and I will see what I can do to answer/fulfill them. Please enjoy the story.

_**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Kingdom Hearts. I just like to write stories borrowing the characters and adding my own twists to them. I hope that you enjoy this short tale.** _

**Imagine your OTP going grocery shopping and arguing about which flavor of ice cream to purchase.**

* * *

 

Terra hated going grocery shopping with Aqua and Ven. Primarily because when it came time to pick an ice cream for that week’s desert, they would always argue whether to get strawberry or chocolate. Terra wisely never spoke up that he’d rather have vanilla, mostly because he didn’t want to add to the argument’s absurdity. As Xemnas he always got the final say and usually just made whoever had grocery duty pick up one box of bars in each flavor to shut everyone up and preserve his sanity. In the past the master had done the same tactic when a younger Terra and Aqua fought about the flavors, the master himself liking mint-chip.

 

“Come on Aqua, we got chocolate last time! It’s my turn to pick desert.”

 

“Strawberry is too sweet Ven, we are getting chocolate and that is it.” Aqua replied, very stubborn about letting Ven have the fruity ice cream. It was a weak argument on both sides and she knew it, but she had always gotten chocolate since she was younger. The only exception she would ever make for Royal Berry, the flavor made for her by the duckling trio twelve years ago.

 

“Terra, you agree with strawberry right?”

 

That was the last straw for Terra; he couldn’t take it anymore and had to bite down on an almost animalistic growl as he locked eyes with his two most cherished friends, he dared never dream of more. Terra wasn’t aware of it, but his eyes were glowing fierce molten orange as his temper flared.

 

“Settle this amongst yourselves. I agree with neither of you. The argument is stupid and the rest of the groceries need to be paid for and taken back to the apartment. I’m going to take the main groceries home while you two decide what stupid ice cream to get!”

 

Aqua and Ven were bewildered by Terra’s response and had little argument when the older apprentice took the cart to the register. Then a thought occurred to them that hadn’t and they both felt incredibly guilty.

 

“We’ve never asked what flavor Terra wants. We always argue about it and he keeps quiet so…Terra’s technically never picked out desert since turning back.” Ven whispered downhearted, they got so busy arguing about it they didn’t notice that Terra had been internalizing an outburst like today’s.

 

“I remember that Terra is partial to vanilla. Maybe if we pick up some vanilla he’ll be less angry, but I doubt that. I think it’s our fighting about it that really upset him.”

 

“Excuse me lassie, I could nae help but notice ye were havin’ a wee bit of trouble makin’ a decision. Might I suggest Neapolitan ice cream? It has all three of the flavors ye were discussin’.” Ven recognized Scrooge McDuck instantly for his noticeable accent. Looking back at the ice cream freezer he noticed there was indeed an ice cream that combined the three flavors and felt like an idiot.

 

“Thank you so much sir! You may have just saved the day.”

 

“Anytime a customer needs help they have but to ask lassie.” Scrooge replied with a smile before ringing up their purchase and sending them on their way.

 

They arrived to find the apartment mostly unlit, only the natural sunlight filtering through the blinds. The only sounds were the shower running and clothing being deposited in the laundry bin. This usually indicated Terra was getting ready for either lab assisting or guard duty, two rotating jobs that Terra accepted for the castle. Though he was a far cry from how intelligent Xehanort had been, Ansem was keen on getting to know the trio and was often teaching Aqua some of the missing history behind the powerful spells she could use. Ven usually got to spar with the off duty Dilan and Aeleus or helped Ienzo organize the libraries.

 

“We’re home. What shift do you have today?” Aqua inquired, if Terra was in the lab with Even then they had no clue when he would actually get home. They tended to get carried away until Ansem told Terra to go home. A few times Terra had gotten so tired he’d ended up staying in the castle for the night.

 

“None.”

 

Aqua winced at Terra’s snappish reply. That meant it was a cooldown shower, which meant he had gotten angry enough to accidentally summon Xemnas’ powers from the depths of his core. Terra didn’t often get angry enough to cause much harm, but when he did it was usually best to let him cool down in peace. When Terra emerged he was wearing some clothes neither knew he owned. Terra was clad in a pair of black straight cut jeans and a white tank top with simple black leather gloves over his usual wrist band and arm sleeve. Terra’s brown streaked silver hair was pulled back so the longest strands were in a loose ponytail. It was hard not to stare.

 

“Is there something wrong? You two are staring at me, it’s kind of creepy.”

 

“Dude, is that what you wore under the jacket?” Ven asked finally, seeing a whole different reason for the organization wearing those thick black monstrosities that Terra defended as comfortably warm.

 

“Yes, why?”

 

“Never mind that, we picked up desert.” Aqua interrupted, managing not to blush like Ven was. Terra blinked, confused by the sudden change in subject but shrugged and flopped down on the sofa and stretched out along it like a contented housecat or a dog that owned the sofa.

 

“So, you two are done arguing?”

 

“Yep, and I think you may like what Scrooge picked out for us.” Ven said, grinning as he evilly plopped the cold tub on Terra’s abdomen making the older boy jump with a yelp.

 

“Ven! That’s cold!”

 

Ven just laughed as Terra flipped over the back of the couch, only his hands and his head peeking over the back of it face contorted into an almost petulant pout hinted with a tiny bit of anger.

 

“Sorry, but look at the ice cream please?”

 

Terra rose a bit more so he could look at the tub and was surprised to see all three flavors rolled into one ice cream, a good surprise given his broad grin.

 

“So, no more arguing over something like that?”

 

“Nope, no arguing over ice cream I promise. Now we have to argue about who plays with you first.” Aqua replied, with an expression Terra doesn’t recognize. It was that night Terra discovered that there was some knowledge he wasn’t prepared for.


End file.
